1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable vaporizers for provision of inhaled gases or particulates. This invention is more particularly related to handheld vaporizers for electrical heating of volatile compounds for inhalation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The present invention provides an improvement to portable handheld devices for smoking and vaporizing of substances for inhalation by users and patients. It is well known in the art to provide for heating, or burning, of particularly volatile compounds that causes the release of gases or particulates into a smoke or vapor that can then be inhaled by the user. Such inhalation of vapors provides for interaction of the vapors with the user's mouth, throat, and lungs to provide absorption of chemicals, pharmaceuticals, or other materials. Earlier embodiments of inhalation devices often utilized fire or heat that would raise temperatures well above 400 degrees Fahrenheit to combust volatile materials. Combustion of volatile materials can often lead to extraction or vaporization of unwanted byproducts. Combustion can also cause the distortion, or reaction, of compounds in the volatile source that changes the nature of the material to be inhaled or inhibit absorption of same. Therefore, it has become common practice to utilize controlled heating of volatile compounds to ensure release of specific chemicals, and/or compounds, into a vapor for inhalation. The controlled heating of the volatile compounds provides for a selective release of chemicals, and can prevent combustion or other chemical reactions that may occur at higher temperatures.
Many handheld vaporizers have been invented to provide for this controlled heating of volatile compounds that allow for inhalation by a user. The prior art fails to provide a vaporizer that is useful to provide storage of a multi-faceted form of volatile compounds. Currently, volatile compounds can come in a basic herb form, dehydrated herb, wax, liquid, etc. Furthermore, attempts at providing storage have fallen short of adequate storage space, and utility for access and deployment.
Additional issues with prior art vaporizers include the lack of ease for proper maintenance. Many vaporizers include a heating coil that is directly applied to the volatile compound. This heating coil can then become sullied, dirty, or otherwise impacted with materials. Advances in chemicals, materials, and embedded heating coils in materials have allowed for the invention hereby described.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a handheld vaporizer that includes storage for a power source and scoop tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a handheld vaporizer with detachable storage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a magnetically locking mechanism for a vaporizer and related items.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a storage compartment above the heating element positioned between the heater and mouthpiece.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a novel heating chamber within a handheld vaporizer.
It is as yet another object of the present invention to provide for a heating chamber element that enables easy deposition of wax product into a heating chamber.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a vaporizer with detachable storage to store additional volatile compound that can be easily transferred into a heating chamber.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.